


Flying Unicorns

by rethrin



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night. 19 orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the beautifully concise prompt above.
> 
> Title from this line in Bro Bono: _"If they find out the truth, that we had crazy headboard banging sex, and that I had nineteen orgasms that made me see flying unicorns, that's fine by me."_

1\. Jared's inside her nearly as soon as they're on the bed, she's pulling him into place, urging him inside, squeezing around him, and he grins, arms full of hot, smooth body, pressing against him in all the best places, practically purring, and she smells of sugar and sunshine as well as perfume and shampoo, and she's so hot and wet and he makes it really really good, sets a rhythm, changes it, making her sigh and twist, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, and he kisses her, and fucks her, and rides with her through her orgasm, then stops when she's done. He takes deep breaths, holding himself back. She looks at him, surprised. 

2, 3, 4. He just smiles, starts stroking her again, kissing her, and he's still inside her when she turns them so she's on top. The next three are easy, Hanna likes it on top, likes it a lot, likes setting her own pace, getting him really close before she slows, likes grinding her hips down, twisting perfectly. She pulls his hands to put them on her ass, and he's very okay with that, holds her, strokes up over her hips, down round her ass, and down her thighs. Enjoying the view - enjoying the soundtrack even more, because Hanna is not quiet about enjoying herself. He pushes up into her, lifts his hips to change the angle, knows when he's got it right because she's keen on feedback, tells him yes, there, just like that, yes. He thinks he's going to lose, thinks he's going to come, but then she's there first, her body trembling, her thighs kneeling either side of him are shaking, and he lets her just ride him, take everything she wants. Then as she's coming down he slips his hand between them, and her eyes open in shock, but pleasant shock, and it doesn't take a lot for his fingers to coax her into a second, and she tenses around him, leans back so he can touch her, reach her better, and the angle's fucking perfect and he wants to come but this is his first fuck at a new office and he knows how important the gossip in women's bathrooms is, he has to make it good. So he holds back, and as she starts to come down again, so fucking beautiful, he starts to stroke his thumb, right over her clit, and he sees her pause, realise he isn't stopping, realise he's going to do it again, and she curls. He sits up a little, changes their angle, she's stopped riding him, so he just pushes deeper and then out again, barely moving inside her, but it's enough for both of them, and she's leaning forward kissing him, and when he comes it's only luck that she's there with him, writhing on his cock and his fingers, moaning deep and low and so fucking hot into his mouth. 

They lie for a long while, and Hanna is easily the most beautiful woman Jared has ever been to bed with. He's been lucky in life, he's not going to pretend he hasn't, but he's playing slightly out of his league here, and he's man enough to admit it. He tries not to stare, but she doesn't seem to mind and doesn't make any move to cover herself up. He's pretty sure he's got the expression of a teenage boy with all his dreams coming true, but he can't help that. He moans softly and reaches for her again.

5, 6. He leans in and kisses her throat, works his way down, hands skimming over her skin, she's more sensitive now, but she sighs with pleasure as he licks over her breasts, sucks gently on a nipple, moves lower. She opens for him, and he smiles, kisses between her legs. Licking her with long stripes of his tongue. Right down, licking into her, then up, tongue swirling around her clit. He's always liked this, and he's going to take his time, going to keep her here like this as long as he possibly can. But she's sensitive, and every time he noses over her clit, or licks just over the edge, she's moaning and arching up into him. He can't stop smiling, and he licks her there because it's what she wants, all she wants, and her fingers are in his hair immediately, in case he's thinking of stopping, and she's coming before he's even started enjoying himself. He strokes his thumb inside her as she comes, and keeps licking, sucking, until she lets go of his hair, apologises without meaning it. He grins, and licks her clean again, swallows the come dripping down over his hand. It takes her longer the second time and he gets to enjoy himself more, kissing and sucking every inch of her, keeps his thumb working in and out of her, she's so wet, so hot, and his dick is starting to show interest again when her thighs tighten around him and she's exhausted, her breath shaky as she comes again.

He moves to lie next to her, trails his fingers over her thighs, up over her tummy, back down again. Her muscles are reacting to his touch with no control, twitching, pulsing against him. And she just watches him from sleepy eyes, with a smile and he feels good, he _earned_ that smile. 

Hanna strokes lazily over his tattoos, asks him about them. He brushes it off, because they're not good stories. He kisses her, and her hands stroke down lower, pressing him, squeezing, and then she starts moving down the bed, kissing him, but when she goes to take him in her mouth he stops her, doesn't want to rush any of this even now. 

She looks at him, probably a bit confused, and explains that she starts to feel a little bad if the ratio falls below 5:1. He grins, but pulls her up to lie next to him again. He trails his fingers down between her legs, and she asks if he's trying for some sort of record. He can't resist it, knows he should, but wants to know what the record really is. Fifteen. He thinks about that. They're at five if he's counting right. No, six. Fifteen seems a long way away. But even if he doesn't make it, it'll be fun trying.

7, 8. She's sore, he can tell as he strokes her. He lies over her, kisses her for a while, his hands explore, squeezing her firmly, soft skin and perfect curves. His dick's hard now, and he presses into her hip, let's his hand curl between her legs, he licks her throat, and starts whispering. He always hates the beginning of dirty talk, it's embarrassing, but he tells her she's beautiful, and he tells her he's going to fuck her again, but not until she's come for him, and she moans perfectly, and then it's easier. He stops thinking and just tells her all the things he wants to do, all the ways he wants to do them, and her body responds, arching and moaning. She's wet again, much less sore. He fucks his fingers inside her, and tells her everything he's going to do for her, and she comes for him, comes as he tells her how hard he's going to fuck her, how he's going to give her everything she wants. And when she relaxes again, sighs with release, she holds his wrist and keeps his fingers there. Kisses him and rides him and Jared curls his fingers forwards, rubs over just the right place again and again, and she comes again.

9\. She only rests for a minute before she's interested again. He's hard, and she's interested, and they fit together so fucking easily, and he lifts her arms up, over her head, makes her take hold of the headboard. She smiles, but as he starts to fuck her she tells him no, and he looks at her confused and fucking aching, and she smiles. Tells him he's not allowed to come before she does. It ties his gut in a knot, and his knees ache, and he starts to fuck her again, closes his eyes because nothing about looking at Hanna Linden has anything to do with delaying orgasm, and he moans. She uses her grip on the headboard to help her move and it's so good. He does his best, touches her, licks her shoulder, bites her just a bit, and she's moaning, telling him not yet, telling him soon, telling him it's good, and when she lifts her legs around his waist he gives in and begs just a little bit. She likes that, her legs tighten, and she's coming for him, headboard smashing against the wall. 

10\. He comes quickly then, and he's not even remotely ashamed. She follows him, takes him by surprise because it's as though she has just no limits at all. But he's not complaining, he sucks her breast while she comes, and she lets go of the headboard, holds him tightly, body juddering against him, taking him as deep as physically possible, squeezing tight, telling him how good it is.

They collapse next to each other, and Jared isn't moving for a while now, doesn't matter what. Well, maybe if there was a fire. Although he might just wait, let the firemen come and rescue him. Maybe if there was some sort of national emergency and they needed . . . he falls asleep just a little bit, trying to think what skills he might be needed for in a national emergency. 

11\. He doesn't sleep for too long, and when he wakes up Hanna's stroking his chest. She smiles that he's awake and leans, licks over his nipple, then his mouth. Jared has literally no idea how he is still alive. He kisses her back, but it's a tired, small excuse for a kiss. She tells him he's allowed to rest, and rolls back onto her back. Her hand's between her legs. Jared feels a lot less sleepy immediately. Her legs are tight together, her fingers just disappearing between her legs, and Jared whines with how impossibly beautiful this is and right here, in his bed, and she smiles, pleased. She opens her legs when he asks her to, she kisses him when he wants that, and she lies next to him and gets herself off, and she's just as loud like this as she is when he's inside her, and there's something ridiculously brilliantly hot about that, and Jared tries desperately to remember every split second of it for later, for the rest of his life later. 

She lies against him, head on his shoulder. She lets him suck her fingers clean. "That's eleven," she whispers, and it doesn't sound like a challenge, it sounds content. But it still feels like a challenge. And he hasn't asked if Karp was the fifteen, but he's betting he was. 

12\. He runs his hand down her back, curves his fingers around her ass. She leans forward, pressing against him, giving him an easier reach, and he catches his breath because his fingers are stroking between her cheeks, and she's wriggling happily, and he's fairly sure that's an invitation, and that's Jared Franklin's brain shorting out because some days it turns out reality comes along and out classes your fantasy life by about ten million percent. He gets control of his limbs back, scrabbles in the drawer for lube, she's so perfectly beautiful in front of him, her smile well aware of the effect she's having on him. He nudges her gently and she turns over, gets on her knees. He kneels behind her, her head down, she's like some sort of vision in front of him, and he's so hard he can't think. He strokes over her hole, and after a moment or two she's moaning and pushing backwards, so he a couple of fingers inside, has to push, stretching her. So tight that his cock aches just imagining it. She's reaching up between her own legs to stroke her own cunt again before he even thinks to do it for her, and then she comes around his hand, his fingers in her ass, she's squeezing so tight, and she's telling him not to stop, and he doesn't keeps his fingers fucking into her, until she collapses a little, and he pulls his fingers out, and holds her hip, and she's a beautiful mess right in front of him. 

13\. She asks if he wants to fuck her again now, and yes, yes he does. He fumbles desperately for a condom. He strokes over her ass, his thumbs stroking into her and stretching her a little more. But she shakes her head, and he doesn't have time to feel remotely disappointed, because she's opening her legs, and he's pushing into her cunt instead which is hot and wet and tight, and she's on her hands and knees in front of him, a beautiful pool of sweat in the small of her back, and she's holding the headboard again, and he knows he's fucking her very very hard, and he asks her if he shouldn't, but she just moans and tells him that if he stops she's going to fucking kill him, so he doesn't, and he loses himself a little bit, but he's nearly entirely certain that she comes as well as he does, not least because he'd be hearing about it if she hadn't, he thinks with a tired smile.

They both collapse a little bit and take a few moments to breathe. Jared's eyes are full of lights, and his ears are blocked. Thirteen, and he's basically ruined. But so close. 

After a while Hanna reaches out a hand, lets it rest on his chest, and asks if he's okay. He nods. Then he looks at the bedside cabinet, and thinks they never really discussed the rules of this. He looks back at Hanna. "Am I allowed to use toys?" Her eyes widen briefly, shining, and her fingers curl, and she nods with probably the best smile Jared has ever seen. He opens his bedside drawer. 

14\. His favourite toy fastens to his fingers, vibrates so hard he loses feeling in them after a few minutes, but that's not a problem for Hanna, because he strokes it everywhere, never letting it rest long enough that she might grow numb. She purrs as he presses it against her nipple, sucking the other into his mouth, then he moves his hand down, stroking over her skin, seeking out sensitive spots, her whole body curls with pleasure as he presses it between her thighs, and he smiles. He takes his time, stroking her, kissing her. He's still tired, but this is easy work for him, and she's close to begging, seems to have forgotten that she can just order him and he'll give her whatever she wants. Her cunt's dripping again, her thighs are wet, and he loves looking at her. He barely lets the vibrator brush against her clit before she's coming, her hand strong holding him in place, not letting him move, but he doesn't want to. Just wants to hold her right there, while she falls apart for him all over again. 

He kisses her deep and wet, and she keeps him there for a long time. He knows she's tired, but she set him a goal and she's too kind to take it away when he's this close. She asks if he's keeping count. He nods, whispers fourteen, one to go. She raises an eyebrow, asks if he thinks the one she gave herself really counts, and he nods firmly that it does with a smile. She accepts that, but shakes her head anyway. Says it's still two. If he wants to win. He laughs, because she looks exhausted, but something about the idea of pushing her even further makes him moan, and he reaches back to the drawer, knows exactly what he wants. 

15\. It's a small plug, but he knows she's sensitive there, and the motor inside it is strong. He slips the battery inside, and lifts his eyebrows at her. She smiles with a nod. He rolls her onto her front, she's limp, and tired, pressing right into the mattress, all her movements slow, languid. Jared wonders if she might just come and live here like this all the time and let him do whatever she wants for ever. He knows that's not really on the cards, but the next hour or so is still his. He slips his fingers inside her ass again, making sure she's still well prepared, stretches her open a little again. She moans at the pressure, then moans again as he replaces his fingers with the plastic. He goes slow, loves watching her stretch open to take it inside, loves how quickly her body grips it, draws it inside. She holds her hips awkwardly at first, getting used to the shape, the feel. He presses his thumbs into the small of her back, massages her gently, and she presses her head into the pillow, moaning with exhaustion he thinks, but pleasure too. He massages her for a while, over her back, her buttocks, the tops of her thighs. Then he flicks the plug on and Hanna's whole body flexes. She's whining, and her hips are thrusting helplessly into the mattress. Jared runs his hands over her, and then turns her, carefully, onto her back again. She reaches for him, pulls him on top of her, and she's kissing him, arcing against him, pressing everywhere. She's making helpless noises, no sense to them, he asks her if she's okay and although she doesn't manage words he gets an absolute definite yes in reply. She's kissing him again, and he's losing himself in her a little, his hands all over her skin, she's soft and perfect and he bites her gently, kisses down her throat, her chest. She smells like nothing but sex now, human and sweat and come and sex, and he breathes her in. Her whole body seems to be vibrating, and it's a while before he realises that he has his thigh between her legs, she's gripping around him and rubbing against him. He lifts himself on his arms over her, watches her, and she likes being watched, she's grooving against him, and he grins. She takes a while this time, and Jared loves her for it, loves watching her like this, knows the plug in her ass is driving her wild, because she can't lie still, she's tired, but every time she stops the mattress presses it further into her and her hips buck up again, against his thigh. He reaches to hold her up a little, help her, squeezes her ass, and she breathes even harder. He tells her he's going to fuck her again, because he thinks he can now, and she moans yes, and all he has to do is thrust, shoving his thigh against her, no real finesse, and she's coming, collapsing and still can't lower her hips because of the plug filling her.

16\. He doesn't turn it off, just pulls her to her side and strokes her while she calms down, but she doesn't calm down very far, she's writhing and exhausted and very matter of factly tells him that if he doesn't fuck her she's going to go and find Peter instead. He grins and shakes his head. She reaches for his dick, and she's not especially careful, but she's more than talented enough to have him fully hard in moments, and she grabs the box of condoms from the side and thrusts them at him. He puts one on, pulls her into place, and slides inside. He tries not to feel proud about how wet she is, but he is. He's proud of how long he lasts as well. The plug in her ass presses against him as he moves inside her, and he makes a broken strangled noise as he forces himself not to come immediately right there. It makes her whole body vibrate around him, and he knows she's loving this, being so full, and she's scratching him, her nails trailing all over his skin, and it burns and it's good, and his cock is aching, but he waits until she starts to tremble, until her head falls back, and she says his name, calls him Franklin, and that's too much, too perfect, and he pushes her hard down into the bed as he shoves into her again and again. It hurts, his dick is tired, and coming hurts, but it's still good, so good, and she's still fluttering around him, and the vibrator is driving her wild, every clench around it and she's clenching around him as well, so full, and he holds her steady and kisses her skin while she works it through.

17\. He's spent, utterly, entirely spent, and he slips out of her without even knowing what he's doing. He's fairly sure that's sixteen, which means he's done, but he's worried he's miscounted, might so easily have, and although Hanna is bucking against him, uncomfortable now with the plug still inside her, he knows how good she is at this, how easily she gets back there, and he can't resist it, he just keeps her there, keeps thrusting against her. He's not inside her any more, but he's pressing her into the mattress, pressing the plug deeper into her ass, and he puts his hand down, between her legs, and she looks up at him like she's too tired, like she can't make it again, but he knows she can, knows she's going to, and after a second she knows it too, smiles at him then closes her eyes as she starts to work it, clenching her stomach muscles, forcing her body to move with his, and he tells her how perfect she is, and she shakes her head a little like he's distracting her so he shuts up, and just watches her quietly while she gets there.

Jared collapses, totally spins out for a while. He realises she's pulling the plug out, while he just lies there next to her, and he feels bad about that, but he hadn't even thought of it in time to help. He apologises, but she shrugs. She switches it off and drops it to the floor. 

18\. He's definitely won now, and it feels _good_. But after a while he licks her clean anyway. 

Afterwards she strokes his hair, tells him that if he's trying to impress her he has. He grins. They talk for a while, but they're tired and their sentences run out of words. They stretch and doze a little. 

Then Hanna is sitting up again, and Jared genuinely doesn't even know how she is physically capable of that. She smiles at him, announces she needs a shower, and he's welcome to join her if he likes. He would, he really would if he had any faith in the ability of his legs to hold his weight. She walks with a sway to her hips that is just fucking unfair, and Jared lies still, but every time he closes his eyes he knows she's just through the door, wet and soapy and . . . wet. He follows her.

19\. She presses against him, wet and slippery and his hands are all over her, and she grins. Tells him that eighteen is good, but that she prefers round numbers. He's, exhausted, but a little bit in love with how easy this seems for her, how she's not even blushing, just demanding what she wants. He knows she's sore and tender but she still wants more. He pulls her down to kiss her mouth, and presses hard against her. They kiss and stroke and then after a while he turns her and presses her front into the glass. She has nothing to hold onto so she reaches up and holds on to the top of the cubicle, and Jared whines at the lack of fairness about her being this fucking hot and in his fucking shower right now when he has no juice left. He runs his hands around her waist, up to her breasts, down over her stomach, and finally between her legs, reaching from behind, so he's at the same angle she's used to with her own hand. His other hand cups her breast, tweaks her nipple, and squeezes soft flesh, and she's not loud this time, she just quietly tells him when it's good, when it's right, not to stop, and she comes quietly, her thighs pressing together around his hand. And when Jared pulls away she takes his hand and lifts it and fucking licks his fucking fingers clean. Jared watches, doesn't blink, just watches her, desperately remembering every second of it, and she laughs, like she knows what she's doing to him. 

He lies on the bed and watches her drying herself, can barely keep his eyes open, but if ever there was a good reason it's Hanna and a white fluffy towel. She smiles dirty and tells him nineteen isn't a round number. He laughs and shakes his head, bowing out. Tells her that if she really wants to go and find Peter then he's fairly sure Peter would be okay with that and they would have his blessing because he is going to pass out now, and sleep for the rest of the week. 

She nods, satisfied at having thoroughly exhausted him. He's damn near asleep by the time she kisses him goodnight, mutters something about unicorns, pulls a cover over him and tells him he doesn't need to show her out.


End file.
